pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu and the Paint
'''Pingu and the Paint '''is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 6. It was written by Marcello Magni. Plot While his parents are out at the dairy, Pingu is enjoying a nice day of painting. He is painting a picture of a clown fish swimming in the sea, which he feels most pleased with. Then as Pingu ponders over which spot needs painting next, he accidently lets his paint brush drip onto the table and a small orange patch is felt showing up from the usual peach colour. Pingu tries hiding the drip under the vase, but that only makes it worse, so he goes a fetches a cloth to wash it off. As he does this, he puts the vase down on his chair, which leaves a large orange circle printed on the seat. Pingu realises theres only one thing for it. He will have to repaint the dining furniture in orange. Pingu pops out to the shed and fetches the orange enamel paint to repaint all over the dining furniture. As he paints over a part of the table he missed, he accidently flings his brush backwards and a small splash of paint is splattered agains the wall. He tries to hide the splash by making it rounder and putting a picture frame over it. Then he realises he has left another spot on the wall and that he has let his brush drip onto the floor and that he has stepped on that spot. Pingu leaves a trail of foot prints leading away from the wall. He backs away until the paint wears off his foot, falls backwards onto his sledge and slides straight into a lump of snow. The paint pot flys out of his grasp and it bounces of two other igloos, before coming to rest upside down on the head of the Mayor's statue. Pingu picks himself up to see all the splashes of paint that have been smeered on the roofs of the igloos and on the head of the statue. Luckily, Pingu thinks him may have an answer to the problem. Later when Mum and Dad leave the dairy, they are surprised to see that everyone's igloos have been painted without them even knowing. Even the post office has had pictures of letters and parcels painted on it and Mr. Pengatel has had his Fishmonger's illustrated with even more fish than he previously had. When the artist of the Mayor's statue sees that his most iconic piece of artwork has been ruined, he is very upset indeed. The town's penguins all gather round the statue to figure out what they are going to do about the menace that is painting their town against their wills. Even the Mayor himself is there to help out. Seeing all the trouble he has caused with his paint, Pingu stays well hidden inside a barrel. Then the post master notices the trail of footprints that Pingu made earlier. He and the rest of the crowd follow the trail, ignoring Punki finds the new colourful look very sasifactory of his igloo. When Pingu sees the crowd staring at him from inside his barrel, he realises he most put everything back to normal. Of course, painting over the igloos in white would take forever, so Pingu throws snowballs instead. The town's penguins follow Pingu's example, while Punki watches on in misery. Suddenly snow starts falling again and within a few minutes, everything is white again and Pingu's previous indiscretion is put behind them. Characters *Pingu *Mum *Dad *Mr. Pengatel *The Mayor *The Famous Artist *Pingo *Pingg *The Post Master *Punki Locations *Pingu's Igloo *Pingu's Shed *The Dairy *The Post Office *Mr. Pengatel's Fishmonger's *Punki's Igloo Goofs *For some reason, when Pingu repaints the table, he paints all the objects on it in orange too except for his picture and the orange. He also only repaints the chair with the orange circle on it and leaves the other three as they are. *Paint has been splashed on the roof of an igloo beyond the statue, but we do not see this happen before the paint pot lands ontop of the statue. *When Mum and Dad leave the dairy, Mum's basket is still empty. *At some points, Pingu is not leaving footprints when he should be. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes